


Costume Day Aftermath

by Musical_sloth



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_sloth/pseuds/Musical_sloth
Summary: Jonah finds Cyrus alone in The Spoon. He’s been ignoring the countless apology texts from TJ. Can the boys figure it out?





	Costume Day Aftermath

T.J: Cyrus? Can we talk?  
T.J: I know I’ve messed up... I should have called.  
T.J: Cyrus please I really need to talk to you.  
T.J: Please don’t hate me, I can explain.  
T.J: I’m sorry  
T.J: I’ll be at the swings in an hour, please come and talk to me.  
—-

“Hey, Cyrus!” Jonah sits in the booth opposite the miserable boy. “Looks like Andi didn’t need me for Mount Rushmore after all!” He says cheerfully before seeing the sad expression on the boys face. “Cyrus? Are you okay? He asks softly. Cyrus slowly shakes his head and concern grows on the other boys face.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know.” Cyrus whispers to the table.

“Cyrus, you’ve always been there for me. Whatever’s going on, I want to help.”

“It’s T.J.” Cyrus said softly. Jonah furrows his eyebrows in confusions

“T.J? What about-“ It’s then that Jonah remembers how excited Cyrus was about doing a costume with TJ. He thought it was odd that he’d seen him with Kira all day at school. “He ditched you, which is why you did Mount Rushmore with Andi.” His voice was full of guilt, he can see why Andi is annoyed with him now. Cyrus looks up. He know he can trust Jonah, but he hadn’t expected to tell him this first over Buffy and Andi. 

“This isn’t about costume day.” He said slowly, leaving Jonah confused.

“I don’t understand.”

“Well it is about Costume day.” Cyrus continued. “And also it isn’t.”

“Cyrus?”

“Okay so yes I’m upset because he ditched me and didn’t tell me! That’s a horrible thing for a friend to do..... But I’m also upset because I think I have a crush on him and I’ve been stupid enough to think that he might like me too. At least now I have my answer.” He sighs, cross with himself for falling for a straight boy... again. 

“Are you going to talk to him?” Jonah asks after taking in what Cyrus said. 

“I don’t know.” He answers honestly. “I know he wants to me.” He smiles a little. “He’s been texting me a lot for two hours. Jonah smiles too.

“Then you should talk to him! Hear him out. He might surprise you. I know he surprised me. I spent years thinking he was a bully for taking my little league jersey, but turns out he had a learning disability I didn’t know about. You know he might have a good reason for ditching you today.” 

Cyrus nods. “He says he does.”

“So talk to him!”

“Should I tell him?” 

“That’s up to you, Cyrus. But you shouldn’t be afraid to. He’s your friend, and he won’t think any differently of you.” 

Cyrus smiles. “Thanks Jonah.” He stands up and begins to walk out of the diner.

Jonah twists around. “Wait your going now?” He stands up and runs after his friend. 

“Yes! Before I get a chance to talk myself out of it.”

“Slow down, Cy-guy!” Jonah puts his arm around Cyrus and directs him away form the door. “You’re not going anywhere looking like a mountain! Let’s wash that stuff of your face.” 

“Thanks Jonah.” Cyrus chuckles. 

“Anytime, Cyrus. Anytime.” 

—-

A nervous T.J. waits on the swings, hoping that Cyrus would show. He know he’s messed up big time. He also knows that the only way Cyrus will forgive him is if he tells him the truth. This is something T.J. is terrified to do.... but fear of facing the truth is what got him into this mess in the first place. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. 

“Is this swing taken?” The tall boy whips his head around and busts into a bright smile.

“Cyrus! You came!”

Cyrus chuckles and sits on a swing. “Of course j came!”

“You could’ve texted to say you were coming! I was so worried you weren’t going to show.”

“And you could have texted to say that you weren’t doing summersalt!” He shrugs.

T.J. raises his eyebrow then gives Cyrus an apologetic smile. “Touché, Underdog.”

Cyrus smiles. “You haven’t called me that for while.”

“No I guess I haven’t....” He trial off in deep thought. “Cyrus, I am so sorry about today.”

“What happened, it was your idea and you were really excited about it.”

“I know, I know.” He looks at the warmth in Cyrus face, the kindness in his eyes. Cyrus will understand, T.J. thought to himself. He’s not going to hate you for it. “Kira spoke to me on Thursday and told me her idea... I told her I was doing a costume with you.... and she said something to me and it made me realise something... and it scared me so I did the costume with her.

Cyrus frowns. “T.J, I don’t understand. What did Kira say?”

“She said... well she implied that I’d rather do a costume with a boy than a girl.”

“Okay... so?”

“And that made me realise.... she’s sort of right. She made me realise that I wanted to do a costume with you because I like you.... like you more than just a friend.” T.J. analysis the boys face. “You’re not getting it. What I’m trying to say, Cyrus. Is that I think I’m-“

“Gay? Same here. Well I don’t think I am I know I am. Actually I-“

“You’re gay, underdog? Why didn’t you tell me?” T.J. couldn’t hide the surprise and hurt in his voice. 

“I was waiting for the right time.” Cyrus shrugs. “And I guess this it.” T.J. smiles.

“Wow Cyrus I had no idea. I can’t believe I so scared about coming out to you.” There’s silence between the two boys for a minute and Cyrus contemplates telling TJ how he feels.

“Actually T.J, I had planned on telling you today anyway.”

“How come?” He frowns.

“I was really hurt when you didn’t do the costume and it made me realise that I actually have more than friendship feelings for you too.”

T.J. smiles, still feeling guilty that he had upset Cyrus. “You.... you like me underdog?” He couldn’t hide the happiness and relief in his voice.

Cyrus nods. “ I do, but I never thought that you would like me back.”

“Neither did I! But I do so...” TJ looks away from Cyrus, he hurt him because he was scared about what doing a costume with Cyrus meant. That fear hadn’t gone away.

“TJ, it’s okay. I know exactly what you’re going through right now. I figured out I was gay because I had a crush on Jonah.... and I guess you figured it out because.... you have a crush on me.” He laughs nervously, he could hardly believe what he had just said out loud. 

TJ stands up and turns to Cyrus. He sighs. “You’re right Underdog.” He takes Cyrus’ hands and pulls him up from the swing. “I’m so so sorry I hurt you. I guess I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings and they scared me.” He looks down. “They still do.” He spoke softly. 

“TJ, it’s okay to be scared. But you’re never going to be alone. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you but you can’t let fear control your life. You should never be afraid to be yourself! I am always going to be here for you TJ.”

TJ looks up into Cyrus’ bright and kind eyes. Cyrus always knew what to say to make TJ feel better. TJ smiles and gently leans in to kiss the smaller boy. It was soft, gentle and quick but it was enough. 

“Thank you Cyrus, your the best friend I could possibly have.” He whispered. A smirk appeared on the other boys face and he raised his eyebrows. 

“I think I’m a little bit more than that now huh?” He flirted. 

The tall boys roll his eyes and puts his arm around Cyrus. “Yeah, yeah.” He sighs, kissing Cyrus’ head. “I’m hungry, want to go for ice cream.” 

“Do I want ice cream? I always want ice cream.” He chirped.

“Then let’s go!” The two boys strolled out of the park with their arms around eachother. “I do have one question though.” The older boy flirts.

“What?” Cyrus asks with suspicion. 

“Seriously, Cyrus. Jonah Beck?” He teases. Cyrus looks up and raises his eyebrows.

“Seriously TJ, Kira?” He retorts in the same flirtatious tone. They both start to laugh.

“Touché Cyrus. Ice creams on me.”

“Great I’ll have an extra scoop!”

“You got it!” The continue to walk without caring what anyone else thought. 

“Seriously though you have a thing for athletes huh?” 

“TJ!!”


End file.
